


Dragons In Heat

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Dragons In Heat

Sting groaned as he sat in the bar at the guild, his hormones out of wack just like every other dragon slayer old enough to mate. He took another drink from his beer emptying it.. Once he did he smelt something, intoxicating.. He looked around til his eyes rested on a girl.. She was so beautiful and the sorce of the smell. Already he felt his body start to react making him him his face for a moment as he tried to not moam. After a minute to compose himself he stood up and walked to her fighting himself to act as calm as he could.. Til he was right by her them he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face Him.

Ginga was sitting off by herself sighing softly. Out of habit she playied with her choker collars charm. Her mind slipping off on its own

Beth was actually from another world. Of course no one knew that. She wasn't a wizard and she didn't have magic. She was just a plain old normal human. She was lost and didn't know where to go. She found the Sabertooth guild and went inside and got a glass of water. She was roughly grabbed and she turned around looking at a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. 

Gajeel was was at the Fairy Tail guild and got into a brawl with Natsu yet again. He didn't win and he scoffed walking away until he started smelling a scent in the air. It was coming from Ginga. Curious as his eyes clouded with lust he walked over to her and breathed in her scent from her neck. He growled and then he soon grabbed her making her look at him.

Ginga was shocked from being roughly turned and saw it was Gajeel witch made her relax. "You scared me!" She said with a faint smile, tim she heard him growl in witch she looked at him in the eyes. "What?"

Sting looked at his his eyes slightly clouded over. "What's your name?" He asked lowly having never seen her before.. But he sure wasn't letting her Łęåvę as he grabbed her wrist in his hand as he looked at her. "Im sting. And you going to come with me." He said trying to ignore his body the best he could. If he had his way she'd be already on a table for him to mate. But he had slight more control than most

Beth tried to yank her arm away and she tried getting away from him.  
"Beth and can you please let me go? I don't know where I am or how I got here."

Gajeel looked at her as he leaned down licking her ear.  
"You smell delicious Ginga and you're turning me on. I want you," he said huskily to her.

Sting kept a firm and tight grip on her wrist walking out of his guido moaning quietly from her smell, even her voice. "Sorry no can do. Your coming to my place right now." He said lowly pulling her off the main road to hug her to him tightly his arousal pressed against her leg. "You see. Here your my mate. And it's mateing season. So just you smell is drivin me insane.." He growled pulling her along with him again moaning from his pants and boxers rubbing him from walking.

Ginga shivered at the touch before pushing him back quickly her blue eyes sparking. "Jerk. You don't just do that to a girl!" She said in a hiss beofre turning to walk away and over to Wendy who was with Carla, Happy and lilly. "Lil.. Help.." She whispered quietly

Beth moaned as she struggled and got out of his grip running away from him and called for help as she ran.

Gajeel knocked Panther Lily out and he grabbed her again picking her up bridal style carrying her back to his place.

Ginga screamed and hit at Gajeels back squirming around the best she could. She then focused and changed into a small mouse, to escape she moved hiding in his hair form him.

Sting ran after her and I a second had her back in a tighter grasp covering her mouth. "No need to scream." He whispered in her ear before hitting lightky then harshly. "Your mind. And no one messes with a dragon." He groeled lowly in her ear before walking with her a tight grip on her as he took she to his place knowing all doors and windows where locked

Beth struggled in his arms as she winced in pain and she started to cry.

Gajeel sighed. He knocked out her mouse form and he took her back to his place.

Sting put her on this bed, before he saw her cry. Pinning her down but now thoughtful to not hurt her he wiped the tears. "Shh it's ok..."

Ginga went back to normal when he knocked her out

Beth looked up at him.  
"Please don't rape me! I just wanna go home!" she sobbed.

Gajeel laid her down on his bed tying her to it as he started making hickies on her neck.

Sting moved and gently kissed her then rested his forehead on here licking the tears. "Aw come on now don't cry. I promise it will feel great.. Please stop crying.." He said quietly, she was his mate.. He was so horny around her but damn he didn't want her afraid of him. "I won't hurt you... I promise... I won't hurt you.. Just be good ok?" He whisepred and sat up taking off his jacket then shirt. Reaching over he grabbed rope to tie her up to his bed.

Ginga woke up slowly her sight dull, til she felt someone sucking on her neck making her sqeek and thrash around. Seeing it was Gajeel he kneed his chest trying to get him off but wasn't strong enough. Instead she moved and bit his ear as hard as she could hissing

Beth struggled against the bonds on her wrists and ankles.  
"Let me go! I'm not your mate! I already have a boyfriend!" she shouted at him.

Gajeel growled in pleasure as his erection rubbed up against her clit. He made hickies on her shoulders groping her boobs roughly.

Ginga begun to cry as she thrashed around and bit his ear again just as hard trying to get him to stop. More forcefully she moved so her hip was against his erection and thrusted up to pin it. She then transformed into a bird and flew up high in the air by his roof 

Sting growled and torn her clothes off. "Mine. Every inch. Mine!" He shouted biting her neck roughly and slipped his hand down to run her slit teasing her entrence and sqeezing to teas farther. Tom being angry he was rough and his erection was still growing from being so funded on

Beth screamed in pain as tears streamed down her cheeks. She continued to struggle.

Gajeel sighed.  
"Ginga it's ok. Please come back. I need you or else I'll go crazy."

Sting stoped teasing her and let go of her neck gently he licked and nursed the wound small sad whijes leaing. Hearing her scream in pain wasn't what he wanted. He wanted her pleasure.. HEs her happy.. Soon he was over took by arousal again and moaned quietly. "Im going to untie you. I am going to treat you the best I can. If you stop struggling. And behave." He said lowly. "Or I'll do the opposite."

Ginga kept flying around near his roof compleatly frightened. She transformed again and into a bar where she hung from his roof and sqeeked at him flaring her wings.

Beth sighed and nodded as she stopped crying her body naked and shaking in fear.

Gajeel sighed grabbing her and looked at her.  
"Ginga please relax. I will not hurt you. I just need to mate with you. I'll go on a rampage unless you do this for me."

Sting gently nuzzeld her neck and took off his pants and slowly his boxers looking at her. "Im sorry... I just..." He said and moved away a bit from her. "I'll go insane the longer I don't have you. I ned you... Or I will go crazy.." He whispered quietly just wanting her to agree.

Reiko looked at him fearfully but didn't pull away, she just tried to hide herself from him. "Why?" She mumbled 

Beth sighed and nodded.  
"Fine but after this I'm leaving ok?"

Gajeel sighed.  
"I'm on my mating season right now since I'm a dragon slayer. I need to mate with you."

Sting frowned as he looked at her. "Ok... Im going to now." He said and kissed her neck nuzzling her chest before hitting at her nipples but careful to not draw blood from his sharp canines. His hand plaied with her other nipple 

Ginga looked at him. "Why didn't you just ask... I would have most likely said yes..."

Beth started to moan arching her back wincing in pain a little.

"I know I'm sorry. Pease? I really want you right now."

Ginga looked at him and gave a smirk. "News flash. The only way I do this is if I know im on top. Deal?" She said knowing it was dangoruse but she knew a lot of what to do plus Gajeel was a pretty close friend. She moved forward to grab his erection in a teasing grasp and rubbed his tip to distract him. Knowing it be hard to answer. 

Sting ng moved and oicked the places he hurt. I tieing her carefully to show he had some trust. His free hand slipped down to run her clit teasing her lips. "Wet already?" He asked quietly nipping her neck as he hearly put his finger in her to just tease her seeing her arch. His other hand moved and played with his breast as he licked the other

Beth shivered in delight as she moaned and she was dripping cum.

Gajeel nodded as he started to groan. He told her to give him a blowjob.

Ginga moved him to the bed and moved over him. Instead of giving him what he wanted she moved and nipped his neck and chest rubbing his erection teasingly not giving him what she knew he craved 

Sting moaned as he moved down and licked her clit drinking her cum as he begun to suck. His tongue slipping in and out thrusting and hitting her g spot as he teased it. Moaning he thrusted on the sheets trying to get some relief to his hard erection witch was painfully hard 

"Just fuck me already!" Beth moaned gripping his sheets. Her body racked with pleasure.

Gajeel moaned and groaned groping one boob while sucking the other.

Sting pulled away and did as told lineing up to her and then thrusted in harshly but stayed still for her to adjust

Ginga moved over him and kissed him lightky. "You gonna fuck me or what."

Beth moaned as her walls tightened around his dick. Luckily she wasn't a virgin. Her boyfriend took away her virginity last year.

Gajeel nodded as he thrusted up into her ramming into her really fast then slowly.

Ginga winced at the pain and whined as she felt blood drip down her thighs. She didn't complain to him though and grabbed his hair

Sting moaned then slowly started to moan and groan louder. He felt himself bond with her. A bond that tied him to her as well as her to him. He thrusted as hard as he could against her deep spot and slipped his finger in her as well to tease her g spot 

Beth moaned arching her back wrapping her legs around his waist.  
"Ahh Sting please!"

Gajeel gripped her hips bucking into her as he growled.

Ginga finally let out small whined grabbing at his hair but soon the pain went away. She thrusted up to meet his and moaned. 

Sting moved faster sted and faster makeing his finger tease her g spot as he hid her deep spot. From his own finger added he started to moan louder grubting from the added touch. 

Beth gripped his sheets arching her back moaning as she came all around his dick.

Gajeel hit her g spot grinding up against her growling.

Ginga slowly begun to moan rapping her small legs around him and shiverijg. "T-there.." She whispered quietly 

Sting moaned when she tightened around him, and it was his undoing. Pulling out as fast as he could be came on her stomach. He cummed again moaning as he shivered from the after shocks of his orgasam

Beth shivered in delight panting.  
"Now that you did that can I go now?"

Gajeel came inside her filling her up with his seed pulling out panting.

Sting nuzzped her neck and sent. Sadness over the bond that had been created between them unknowingly. "Oh... Sure... I guess... But you don't hVe anywhere to go to..." He said quietly. He knew something all slayers wound know or finy out. A dragon slayer would go mad and insane without his mate for to long. And eventully die. But he really didn't want to push her into anything... He already had sex with her... And now that his mind was starting to clear form that relife for now he hated that he pushed her to it.

Ginga whined so close to release but he stoped. Curling up to herself she hid from him shaking 

Beth sighed looking up at him.  
"Why won't you let me go? Why do you want me so badly?"

Gajeel nuzzled her breathing in her scent.  
"What's wrong Ginga? Why are you hiding from me?"

Ginga sighed softly then flincjed slightly. "... Im embarrassed..." She mumbled quietly hopeing he didn't head but knowing better

Sting nuzzlee her gently and took a deep breath of her sent. "Because... Your my mate... And I just... I don't want to loose someone else.... But I also want you happy..." He mumbled 

Beth sighed looking away from him.  
"But I'm not from here. I come from another world and there I have a boyfriend."

Gajeel nodded as he smirked.  
"You don't have to be embarrassed. You're mine now," he said as he bit her neck marking her as his mate.

Sting looked at her. "So? Made can be from diffrent worlds. Dementions... It doesn't matter. There your mate.. But I want my mate to be happy. And if you going back to where you came from. Away from here, will make you that I'll help.."

Ginga yelped and grabbed his hair when he marked her

Beth sighed looking at him.  
"If you want me here then I'll stay."

Gajeel lapped up the blood on her neck.

Ginga whined quietly, as it hirt from the bite. Plus she was already sore so she curled up to him. 

Sting ng looked at her shocked looking like amid. "Really?.."

Beth nodded blushing.  
"I have no where to go. I don't know how to go back to my world so yeah."

Gajeel hugged her close to him peppering her face with kisses.

Ginga soon started to giggle, she hardly ever even smiled. "G-Gajeel!" She said blushing 

Sting smiled at her and started to kiss her face everywhere hugging her. "Im so glad..." He whispered

Beth blushed as she giggled.

Gajeel smirked nipping her ear.

Ginga blushed and tugged his hair near his scalp as well as nip at his neck in diffrent spots.

Sting kiled her collar bone and woundered if he should mark her again.. Soon he begun to suck on the skin he had nipping

Beth moaned shivering in pleasure.

Gajeel growled and moaned in pleasure.

Ginga moved him into his back and sat on his legs. "Gajeel. If you let me, I'll take care of that dirty little problem." She said smiling at him 

Sting already had another ereaction as he moaned. Pulling back he kissed and licked her neck and chest

Beth rubbed his shoulders.  
"Ahh Sting!"

Gajeel nodded as he smirked.

Bongs smirked at him slowly leaning over him and kissing up his neck to his jaw where she bit at gently as she made her way to his esr kneling they where sesntive. "Oh.... I can't wait to here you scream.." She whisspred her hand sliding up his thigh and stomach to his chest being light

Sting moaned as he rubbed her breasts riughly his erection rock hard. "I made you feel good last time.. Want to repay the favor? I promise a treat~" he purred lickiing up her neck and teasingly at her ear

Gajeel moaned and growled arching his back groping her boobs roughly.

 

Stings his eyes widened as he moaned his hips twitching and jerking. "T-tease!" He moaned out clawing at the sheets

Ginga slipped her hand down to his dick and slowly rubbed his base just bearly missing it. Just to tease

Beth grinned as she started sucking on his dick rubbing it up and down as she licked the shaft.

Gajeel growled at her.  
"Hey! Stop teasing me!"

Sting started to slowly moan louder arching up from the bed his hips twitching. "I-øh! O-oh!" He moaned shivering as his balls started to tighten. He was going to last.. He was goimg to try and last

Ginga gighled and kissed his cheek before suddenly grabbing his Dick in a firm grip by the base tight enough he coulnt cum and begun to pump him. Her other hand teasing his balls, just bearly rubbing them

Beth began deep throating him rubbing his inner thighs.

Gajeel writhed in pleasure arching his back gripping his sheets groaning.

Sting begun squirming in pleasuer he was going to last.. "O-øh God!" He moaned thrusting up into her throat not trying to as he moaned. Man it felt so good.. So good.. He clawed the sheets as he tried to ignore it as he started to slowly reach his peak.

Ginga kept pumping him holding tightly but moving quicly. While she rubbed gently with her other hand on his balls. She could tell he liked rough, but knew his bqlls where senstive

Beth bit his dick licking it. She wanted him to cum.

Gajeel twitched and jerked as he couldn't take it anymore. He released and orgasmed all over.

Sting soon came as soon as she bit his dick. "O-øh! O-oh!" He shouted as he kept releasing stream after stream of seed from trying to hold out so long. His entire body jerked as he moaned, biting back a scream

Ginga kept pumping him now rougher than before, and teasing Jai balls more than before. She knew from her last body friend just how to tease and drive crazy. 

Beth swallowed all his cum taking his dick out of her mouth.

Gajeel growled and moaned his eyes glazing with lust.  
"Just give me a blowjob already!"

Ginga did as told and licked his top clean of fun, and then took his tip sucking

Sting shivered from the after affects blusjing from aruosal

Beth sighed and soon got under the covers and fell asleep.

Gajeel groaned in pleasure arching his back.

Ruiz slowly took as much of him in her mouth she could as she rubbed the rest

Sting pulled her close smilinv softly as he started to fall asleep. "Mine.." He whispered

Gajeel moaned and growled about to scream.

 

Hints relaxed her throat and deep throated him, rubbing his balls gently as she took all of him down her throat. She soon hummed to add to it

 

Gajeel screamed as he soon came into her mouth.

 

Ginga swallowed every last drop as she pulled away gently. Licking her lips clean she kissed him. Then pulled away gently. "Told you I'd make you scream."

 

Gajeel smirked and panted.  
"Yeah well don't get used to it."

Beth looked at him lost.  
"What's a dragon slayer and that's not my problem."

Gajeel stroked her cheek then rubbed her arm.

Sting sighed and covered his face with his hands. "A dragon slayer is taken in my a dragon and taught there magic... And I know it's not your problem.. It's mine.."

Ginga cuddled to him and played with his hair raking her hair gently threw his hair

Beth's eyes widened.  
"Magic exists in this world?"

Gajeel nipped her ear.

Sting looked at her and held his palm out and his light dragon iorn fist formed. "See?... Im a light dragon slayer.."

Ginga whined quietly as she looked up at him

Beth was amazed.  
"That's so cool. Sting I have a confession to make."

Gajeel sucked on her earlobe.

Sting looked at her and the magic dissapeared. "What is it?" He asked calmly looking at her the small scar on his eye brow showing

Ginga pushed him a bit. "Gajeel... Stop..."

"I don't have a boyfriend. I used to. But I dumped him after he did this to me," Beth explained showing him the scars on her back.

Gajeel sighed.  
"Sorry. I'm still kind of horny right now."

Ginga sighed softly and looked up at him. "Ok... But this time pleas let me release..." She whispered quietly and looked down as if expecting to be yelled at

Sting his eyes flashed angerly as he looked at the scars clenching his fists. "I'll kill him if I ever see him." He said lowly growling

"You won't anyway. He lives in my world. Plus why would you want me as your mate anyway? You could have any girl you wanted. I'm not right for you," Beth said sadly to him.

Gajeel made her look at him smirking.  
"Of course you can."

Sting kissed her gently and then nuzzlee her neck. "No. Your mine. Your made for me. I know you are... Like im for you... Please don't send me away... I won't do what he did..." He said lowly as he kissed her again and again wanting her happy.

Ginga blusjed and looked up at him, she cuddled up to him. "... Im just really sore right now... C-can you... H-help me I o the tub?..." She asked quietly not sure why she trusted him so much 

Beth pushed him away from her.  
"I'm not an object or a possession. I'm a person," she said a little angry.

Gajeel nodded picking her up bridal style taking her to the bathroom and set her down in the tub.

Sting looked at her. "When I say mine, I don't mean it as an object. I mean it like as in saying your my mate, your mine. I just want you happy. And here's the thing... You can leave at any time. Don't even have to say good bye... But Ill come if you ever need help." He said and looked from her. "In the spare room I have some grils clothes from my ex... She left them.. They should fix you. And I'll make breakfast. Afterwards you can leave if you want.."

Ginga turned the water on warm and curled up in the water. She took a deep breath and laid down in teb water trying to ease the pain

"No I don't want you to go insane and die. I-I'll stay."  
She walked to the room and came out in a playboy bunny outfit.  
"Seriously? This was all there was?!" Beth whined as she blushed beet red looking away from him.

Gajeel looked at her.  
"Do you need anything?"

Stings eyes widened and bkushed deeply. "D-don't ask..." He said shyly and looked away politly blushung deep red. "Y-your cute..." He whispered

Ginga surfaced and looked at him slowly movung so he could fix. "Sit?..."

Beth sighed and blushed beet red. Her stomach growled.

Gajeel nodded and smirked sitting down in the tub.

Sting laugged softly. "Is my bunny hungery?" He asked as he stood up, still naked but not careing as he walked to her.

Ginga slowly curled up to him and the water felt good down below on how sore she was. "... Taht really hurt Gajeel..."

Beth blushed nodding. She looked up at him.

Gajeel rubbed her hips.  
"Sorry Ginga. But that was so great!"

Ginga laughed a bit and kissed his neck. "... I am so getting pay back... Mr im still horny." She said in his ear beefier nipping slightky 

Sting walked to his kitchen and started to grab things for pancakes, fruit, and jucies. It was clear he was a bit clumsy at first but got the hang of cooking... Kinda...

Beth followed after him and she started to make pancakes.

Gajeel growled and nodded sighing rubbing her arms.

Ginga cuddled up to him and closed her eyes enjoying the water.

Sting shook his head. "No sit wit I'll make the food." He said and dropped an egg as he spoke making him groan

"What's wrong Sting? Are you ok?"

Gajeel stroked her cheeks then groped her boobs gently.

Sting grabbed some tags and got them awY before cleaning up his mess and throwing it away. "No fi-" he said then looked at her finally really seeing her in the outfit and started to blush his dick getting hard slowly so he hid his front from her blushing.

Ginga moved and kissed his neck lightly biting and rubbing his chest and stomach. Seeing he liked rough so she went light

Beth went up to him tackled him to the ground and straddled him grinding against him. She then got up and ran away.  
"You want me Sting come get me."

Gajeel groaned in pleasure and rubbed her inner thighs.

Sting was shocked by her action but got up now compleatly horny. He didn't run he calmly walked to where she went and opened the door looking her dead in the eyes. "Oh, I'll get what I want." He said walking to her

Ginga shivered in pleasure and slight pain as she moved and kissed his nipple before biting lightky as her hands slowly went down his chest and stomach til she wS to his hips. She playfully rubbed right by his dick before getting out of the tub and walking still soaked to a room

Beth laid down sexily on his bed looking up at him.

Gajeel growled in frustration and got out of the tub following after her.

Sting felt a small gasp Łęåvę him as he walked. Over to her and got on the bed slowly before kissing her roughly, his errection hard and against her thigh. From the light friction he kept kissing and soon starting to hump her leg needing the friction moaning as he did. "Yiur such a bay girl you know that? Grinding against me that way. Now this is how it feels." He said and grinded against her lower reagon biting back moqns wanting to relase from his throat. hod it felt good...

Ginga was on his bed having something behind her back. She had explored his home and found a few toys. Time to her pay back. "Gajeel~" she cooed in a slow sexy tone

Beth moaned and mewed shivering in pleasure as she took off the outfit.

Gajeel walked into his room and looked at her.

Sting moaned again and kissed her neck shiving as he moaned already craving sex. He gently rubbed her sex and moaned at the sweet sweet smell.

Ginga was on his bed her legs wide for him. "I want to have fun with you~"

Beth moaned and whimpered as she got on top of him and started riding him.

Gajeel smirked and got on his bed as he crawled over to her getting on top of her.

Ginga moved and started to run his dick as he got over her, and slipped on a cock ring while she did. "Pay back for not letting me finish~" she cooed

Sting his head rolled back as he begun to moan loudly. "Huuhhhh! A-ah!" He moaned shivering as he thrusted up to her moaning 

Beth moaned.  
"Sting I'm hungry!" she moaned grinding against him.

Gajeel sighed and looked down at her.

Ginga kissed his cheek and sighed. "Fine.." When I'd and took it off before hugging him again. 

Sting ng moaned and whined a bit. "N-not til you cum!" He said already hornet and needy as he thrusted up moaning. His body craving it, needing it.

Beth mewed as she thrusted down onto him.

Gajeel rammed his dick into her really fast.

Ginga yelped in surprise and moved around. "Hey! Put on protection! Last time you didn't!" She said quickly her mind clear this time

Sting moaned louder as he thrusted up into her grabbing her hips as he begun to thrust faster feeling really close already by the teasing she was doing to him. "G-God you feel so tight!" He moaned 

Beth felt him hit her g spot as she came all around his dick.

Gajeel took his dick out put on a condom then rammed back inside her.

Sting shuttered and this time was to slow to pull out as it was his undoing. He moaned loudly and soon yelled as he released filling her up. His body stuttered and suttered over and over from relaxing such a big load. He rested his head on her neck panting loudly as he did. "God..."

Ginga moaned as she thrusted up to met him and begun to grind with him in her, slipping her hand behind him to tease his balls she purred and rubbed his balls gently but slowly 

Beth panicked.  
"Sting no! You're gonna get me pregnant!" she yelled.

Gajeel growled as he slammed deeper into her.

Sting flinched at the yelling and groeled. "Im sorry ok? I didn't mean to fucking cum! It's sex! I didn't mean to damn! I tried to pull out!" He said and pulled away from her and stood up. "Im taking a shower." He grumbled and went to then bathroom, he didn't mean to be so aggressive it was the rut

Ginga yelped as she kept rubbing his balls and grinded against him

Beth got up following him into the bathroom. She got in with him.  
"You don't need to yell at me!" she said crying.

Gajeel gripped her hips bucking into her groaning.

Sting growled as he turned to her. "Do you want me to shout?! Do you want me to be angery?! No?! Now Łęåvę me alome before I make you! I don't wnat to hurt you so Łęåvę me alone." He said lowly 

Ginga moaned loyder and louder

Beth growled at him and slapped him really hard across his cheek. She got dressed in the playboy bunny outfit and slammed his front door shut walking out.

Gajeel hit her g spot multiple times making hickies on her neck and shoulders.

Ginga moaned and soon released as she moaned. "Gajeel!!"

Sting held his cheek and einced. Soon he grabbed pants and then ran after her

Beth walked through town not sure where to go.

Gajeel smirked and pulled out panting.


End file.
